herofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle (EG)
Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart appears and is mentioned throughout the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Crystal Prep Academy, and the owner of Spike's counterpart, Spike the Dog. This version of Twilight looks considerably different from her pony counterpart as she wears thick black glasses and her hair in a bun. She is named Sci-Twi in some merchandise and other depictions. Her alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, briefly serves as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Personality Like her pony counterpart, human Twilight is well-spoken and highly intelligent. She holds a great interest in knowledge and science, being able to assemble intricate scientific devices and solve complex mathematical equations, and her intellect rivals that of Sunset Shimmer. Unlike pony Twilight, however, human Twilight is socially similar to how she appears in the first episode. She is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Crystal Prep. Despite her problems in socializing, Twilight is eager to connect with people on a personal level, demonstrated in her interactions with Fluttershy, when the two share their love for their pets, and Pinkie Pie, at the Crystal Prep welcoming party. Twilight is shown increasingly distressed by the apparent harm caused by her magic-sensing and storage device to the point where Sunset's eventual accusations leave her distraught. Twilight lacks self-confidence when under extreme external (especially social) pressures. During the archery competition in the Tri-Event Relay in the Friendship Games, she is so affected by performance anxiety and Sour Sweet's anger at her poor aim that she begins to cry and her legs threaten to collapse under her. When transformed into Midnight Sparkle, Twilight becomes selfish and malicious, consumed with desire to learn everything about magic even at the cost of her entire world. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight is first mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the first film when she brings up the notion of pony Twilight having a "twin sister who lives in the city." Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle appears after the ending credits in the second film, piecing together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her dog Spike. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival team, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious and treated as an outcast by many of her classmates. Throughout the film, Twilight attempts to track and measure strange energy readings at Canterlot High, recording all of her findings on a tack board in a secret room at Crystal Prep. She gathers this research in hopes of being accepted into an independent study program, and she only competes with the Shadowbolts to conduct further observations on the weird energy. Twilight carries a pendant-shaped device intended to detect the strange readings. However, it also drains magic away, causing each of Sunset's friends to lose their ability to pony up. In addition, it causes dimensional rifts to appear throughout the Games. When Principal Cinch discovers this, she pressures Twilight to release the magic from her device to win the Games. Once she does, the magic engulfs her, and she transforms into a monstrous creature obsessed with magic. After her transformation, Twilight uses her powers to open additional rifts to Equestria. Using Twilight's device, Sunset channels the released magic to transform herself. Following an explosive battle, Sunset offers Twilight her hand in friendship, and Twilight accepts. Twilight apologizes for all the trouble she caused, and Sunset and her friends forgive her. Later, Twilight decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Canterlot High to learn about the magic of friendship. At the end, Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria appears out of the portal, stunned to see her human friends joined by a girl who looks like her. Human Twilight only nervously waves "hello" to her pony counterpart. Gallery Twilight getting consumed by the dark magic.png Twilight Sparkle -that's weird- EG3.png Applejack -then trust me- EG3.png Sci-Twi smiling EG3.png Sci-Twi -Everton Independent- EG3.png Sugarcoat -You should consider not speaking in public- EG3.png Dean Cadance picks a dog hair from Twilight's shirt EG3.png Sci-Twi tearfully -I didn't mean for this to happen- EG3.png Cinch -perhaps they will reveal to you- EG3.png Indigo Zap shoving past Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Twilight feeling hopeful EG3.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroines Category:Living Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsel in distress Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes